Why?
by Writing4Ever1628
Summary: Claire comes home to a surprise and not a good one. What will Claire do? Will she stay or will she go? And more importantly, what will the others do? Adopted by misslillybeeen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Claire P.O.V

I'm so glad Myrinn gave me the rest of the day off, manily because I want to see Shane, it will be a massive surprise he wont be expecting me home for a couple more hours.  
As I put the keys in the lock to the front door, I put down my tatty old by back pack and looked for shane downstairs,nope not down stairs so i made my way upstairs, when I heard giggling from Shane's room, not thinking I barged in and found Shane with a another girl in his bed this cant be happening, he loves me, no no no no no, HE LOVES ME!  
But to my horror it was true Shane was cheating on me with some fake blonde skank.

"SHANE! H-how could you!" My voice was breking on me.

"CLAIRE! It's not what it looks like"

"Oh really shane so you, just acidently fell onto this girls lips was it Shane! I didn't think so!"

"Please claire I-"

"Ohh and if that wasn't clear enough we're through!"

I stormed out of Shane's room straight into mine, and sobbed my heart out I rang Eve for surport.

"Hello CB what's up?"

"Eve its Shane he cheating on me" I said inbeetween sobs

"Look Claire I can't understand you I'll be home in 5, ok?"

I mumbled somting that sounded like a ok.

Eve P.O.V

I swear to god if it's true Shane has cheated on my CB he will be dead, that's not an empty threat.  
I was home in 3 minutes I ran throught the door.

"CB where r u"

"In my room Eve"  
Good I gonna kick Shane's ass when I find him.

Claire P.O.V

I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Eve"

"It's open"

Eve walked in and sat on the bed with me I cried she just listened too me.  
Then Micheal came home then shit went down!

Micheal P.O.V

"Yo im home"

"Yeah I'm up here in Claire room come up!"

I could tell be the worry in her voice that something was up,so i ran up the stairs straight into Claire room, she was on her bed her eyes were red and bloodshot she must of been crying.

"Whats wrong?"

"It's Shane cheated on Claire, with Monica!"

Well Micheal was fuming he stormed into Shane room fangs down and pinned Shane against the wall by his throat.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CHEATING ON CLAIRE! WITH MONICA!" Micheal bellowed

"SHE DISTERVIED IT SHE A FANGBANGER!" Shane screamed back in his face.

"I cant take anymore"Claire said

"What?" Micheal asked

"I'm leaving!"

"But-"

"No Micheal I love you so much but i cant take it I'm so sorry"

Claire P.O.V

I ran up to my room got the lest battered suitcase I owned and shoved all my clothes and toiletress, and jumped out of my bedroom window and headed to Amelie. Surprisingly she said yes,she thanked me for all my hard work and said shell meet me by the Amelie said I could keep my memory.

And i left.


	2. Chapter 2

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

Chapter 2.

4yrs years later in the glass house

Eve P.O.V

"HOUSE MEETING NOW!" Eve shouted.

"Jesus Eve only shout when your in trouble!" Shane repiled whilst walking down the stairs.

"What happened? Where's the emergency?!" Michael rushed down the stairs looking like he just came out of the shower.

"Well as you'll be glad to hear I just got a letter from Claire-" There eyes light up when I mentioned Claire. She's been gone for 4 years, too long if you ask me.

"And she's coming back to Morganville this week!" I said bouncing around like a demented Goth bunny. As Shane says, and squealed like a fat kid in a sweet shop, and Shane and Michael were gleaming with joy and then we heard the door bell ring, we scrambled to get to it but Michael got there first and answered it.

When Michael opened the door a beautiful girl stood there. She had big hazel eyes, long honey brown hair about down to her waist and silghtly curly at the back skinny jeans and a dark purple vest with a cute leather jacket and sneakers.

"Hi Michael." She said smiling.

"Um... Hi do i know you?" Michael asked unsure.

"Well you should since I lived here 4 years ago and was Eve's best friend." She replied. Then it clicked in our heads.

"CLAIRE! Oh my god I've missed you so much" Michael said and engulfed her in a hug.

"CLAIRE!" Shane screamed.

"Yes that's my name, don't wear it out. Can you please let me in, its getting dark."

"Oh shit yeah of course CB." I said letting her in.

Claire P.O.V

Michael sat in his usual chair, Shane and Eve on the sofa and me on the other sofa opposite.

"So um Claire. How you been?" Michael asked.

"Great really. I got a record deal after this one night I sang in this bar and this man was like, 'you have a great voice and I have a record company.' So then I got signed and I got a new CD coming out soon, it's called Lights."

"Wow Claire you did good for yourself then." Shane said.

"WOW THAT'S AMAZING CLAIRE! CAN YOU SING FOR US PLZ?!" Eve begged with a huge grin on her face.

"Fine. This is called Someone Like You. I wrote it after I left Morganville."

**_I heard that you're settled down That you found a girl and you're married now I heard that your dreams came true Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_**

**_Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_**

**_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded That for me, it isn't over_**

**_Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you, too Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_**

**_You know how the time flies Only yesterday was the time of our lives We were born and raised in a summer haze Bound by the surprise of our glory days_**

**_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded That for me, it isn't over_**

**_Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you, too Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_**

**_Nothing compares, no worries or cares Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_**

**_Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_**

**_Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you, too Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._**

I finished with tears in my eyes and Eve dragged me into the kitchen.

"Claire was that for Shane. Wasn't it?" Eve said in a soothing tone. I just nodded and sobbed into Eve's arms.

Shane P.O.V

I was shocked when that beautiful girl at our doorstep was Claire! I mean yeah Claire was always beautiful but wow.

Then when she sang that song I knew it was about me, and I just felt so bad for hurting my Claire like that.

Then she came out of the kitchen crying and just ran into her room.

_I have to go see if she's ok._

So I left the sofa and headed up the stairs to her.

Claire P.O.V

I heard a faint knock on my door, so I got up to answer it and there stood Shane.

"Claire can I come in?"

"Umm sure then" Claire went and sat on her bed.

"Look Claire I never meant to hurt you, it's just I wanted some fun-" Shane said whilst walking to her bed.

"So just having one girlfriend wasn't enough I thought you loved me Shane, but I was wrong again." Claire snapped with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Look Claire please jus-"

"Shane get out please"

"Claire please just listen to me-"

"What part off get out don't you understand?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Shane P.O.V

_"What part of get out don't you understand?"_

Those last words that Claire said before she slammed the door in my face. Those words that have been going round my head all night. I'm walking down to the basement to try and work off some of this stress because there is too much of it to try and sleep right now.

_"So you just accidently fell onto some girl's lips?!"_

I punched the bag as those first words that Claire said when she caught me kissing another girl 4 years ago came back into my head. I was a player in high school and then I met Claire. She changed me. Then somehow I go back to my player ways. Starting with that girl and now 4 years later I'm still a player but wanting a girl I know I can't have. I need to talk to Micky about this. He knows about girls. Better than I do anyway, and I've been out with WAY more girls than him.

_I heard that you've settled down. That you've found a girl and your married now_

Those lyrics were beautiful. The song was beautiful.

_Someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me I beg, I remember you said. Sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead. Sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead._

Those lyrics will haunt me forever. As longs as I live they will haunt me. That reminds me of a sing actually. The last song I ever heard Claire sing. Haunted. Written herself. **(Haunted is written by Taylor Swift but in this story, like Someone Like You by Adele, it's written by Claire). **She recorded it when she worked on it with her brother, cousin and their mate. I'll YouTube it. I hope it's still on there.

There it is. Play! Please, I need to understand. Maybe it will help me understand.

******"Haunted"**

**You and I walk a fragile line I have known it all this time but I never thought I'd live to see it break It's getting dark and it's all too quiet And I can't trust anything now And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**

**Oh, I'm holding my breath Won't lose you again something's made your eyes go cold**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Something's gone terribly wrong You're all I wanted Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Can't breathe whenever you're gone Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**

**Stood there and watched you walk away From everything we had But I still mean every word I said to you He would try to take away my pain **

**And he just might make me smile But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead**

**Oh, I'm holding my breath Won't see you again something keeps me holding on to nothing**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Something's gone terribly wrong You're all I wanted Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Can't breathe whenever you're gone Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**

**I know, I know, I just know You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Something's gone terribly wrong Won't finish what you started Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Can't breathe whenever you're gone Can't go back, I'm haunted**

**Oh**

**You and I walk a fragile line I have known it all this time Never ever thought I'd see it break. Never thought I'd see it...**

That song is still beautiful. Although those lyrics will haunt me as well as what she said. I have to get her back. I need her. I'll talk to Micky about it. He'll know what to do. Then I'll win her back. I'm going to. I'm sure of it.


End file.
